Ad Certa Tenebrae/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Lorkn Intro After the recent revival of Ganondorf after the events of Ad Salvandas Sol/Roleplay, the darkness of the world increased, and many new types of corrupt plant-life and fauna are starting to appear throughout the land of Hyrule. Zelda senses the disturbance of peace in the kingdom, and employs the services of Link and his friends. Familiar with the feeling of overwhelming darkness, Link suspects that Dark Link has returned, but doubts it as he would not have been corrupted with the Triforce of Power had he not killed his evil likeness. Archives 1 RP Characters Link (Icy) Epona (Icy) Sheik (Icy) Zelda (Icy) Kogari (Frostsoul) Ness (Lorkn) N and pokemon (Ftag) Nin (Ftag) Edme (Edme) Faolan (Edme) Myrr (Faolan) Ike (Night) Marth (Night) Aiyana (Edme) Icy (Icy) Freeze (Reshiram) Keldeo (Reshiram) In Hyrule.... (What?) Link finished off the monsters. Icewish ♥ 01:03, December 11, 2012 (UTC) "Divide and conquer," Ness said, nodding in approval. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 03:22, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Link nodded and turn back into his regular form. Icewish ♥ 03:30, December 11, 2012 (UTC "We have to start traveling, now," said Link. Icewish ♥ 03:38, December 11, 2012 (UTC) "right, do we have any idea where Ganondorf might have gone?" Ness finds he has grown fond of Link's leadership. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 03:41, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Link nodded. "Just follow me," he said. Icewish ♥ 04:05, December 11, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry, had the flu lately) Edme followed. ✧Edme✧ 16:09, December 11, 2012 (UTC) (hope you feel better)"So what's the plan when we get to him?" Ness thought back to their last encounter, and how Ganondorf had easily shaken off every attack. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 18:29, December 11, 2012 (UTC) "We can only defeat him with Hyrule itself," said Nin. "The land will eventually realize this. By the way, where is the monkey mortal? I have taken a liking to him. He can help us..." "Hyrule is nothing," said Link. "Hyrule only exists because of its people, without us, this place is just earth." Icewish ♥ 00:36, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "I am born from Hyrule. The land has an innate perceptiveness; it will realize that Ganondorf does not belong." Ftaghn Talk 01:49, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "The land cannot think, the things that call the land home are what can think," said Link. Icewish ♥ 01:59, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "I'm lost..." Ness looked back and forth between both ideas. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 02:41, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "I don't care," said Link to Nin. "Let's just find Ganondorf." Icewish ♥ 03:20, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Kogari shot a small glare at Nin, she seemed to arrogant he thought. 03:31, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Icy was able to slice through the sack and attcaked Ness. Icewish ♥ 04:31, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Nin glowed with anger. The land below him formed into a vehicle with blades and light cannons. "Go inside. There is time to argue later." N told his Reshiram to attack Icy with Fusion Flare. Ftaghn Talk 16:20, December 12, 2012 (UTC) (WHAT!?) Ness was struck with the Fusion Flare aswell, due to his and Icy's close proximity, and tried to block himself with a wall of psychic energy. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 23:07, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "Why should we trust you?" said Link. "Last time people came here with this 'technology' they destroyed the castle and many homes. You are just wasting our time so we can't defeat Ganondorf and you are harming our friends." Link whistled. "Epona!" he called. The horsed galloped up to Link. All of a sudden, another horse ran up to the others. He held a note in his mouth that said "Zelda sent me, Quicksilver, if I may be of an assistance." He then spat the letter out and threw Ness up onto his back. Icewish ♥ 23:12, December 12, 2012 (UTC) "I'm sorry that you don't trust me, mortals, but take parting gifts. I'll be watching." Nin gave Ness a power pack for his PK and gave Link a gleaming white crystal. "Put this in your sword. If you ever need help, touch it." Ftaghn Talk 23:47, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Link threw the crystal in the pouch tied to Epona's saddle and mounted the horse. Icewish ♥ 23:55, December 12, 2012 (UTC) N ran after Link. Ftaghn Talk 00:08, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Epona galloped away. Icewish ♥ 00:57, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Kogari looked at the departing group, and wondered if he should follow, then at last ran to catch up with N. 01:53, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Ness made sure he wasn't left behind again, and ran after them. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 02:52, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Quicksilver looked upset and dashed after them. Icewish ♥ 03:00, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Kogari looked back at Quicksilver, wondering why she looked upset, but kept running faster, knowing he had to at least try to keep pace with Epona. 03:29, December 13, 2012 (UTC) (He :P) Quicksilver picked Kogari up an flung him onto his back, the horse then kept a steady pace with Epona. Icewish ♥ 03:37, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Kogari suddenly got a serious look on his face and asked Link a question, "You like order over chaos, correct?" 03:51, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Before Link could answer, Kogari continued, "If so, if you had control of how much order and chaos there was, how much chaos would you get rid of?" 04:03, December 13, 2012 (UTC) "Actually, I wouldn't get rid of any," said Link. "There can't be peace without war." Icewish ♥ 04:15, December 13, 2012 (UTC) N's void cube hummed approvingly. "I think Nin agrees..." Ftaghn Talk 12:49, December 13, 2012 (UTC) The horses stopped sudenly. Quicksilver tried to buck off Kogari. Icewish ♥ 13:44, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Keldeo and Freeze came up to the group. "What's goin' on bros?" they both said. ✰Reshiram✰ Epona kicked them in the face and Link dismounted. "The horses are spooked about something," said Link. "Maybe their's something coming. Animals have strong seneces compared to humans. They can even sence if an Earthquake's coming." said Keldeo. ✰Reshiram✰ "Yes, I know that," growled Link. Epona's eyes widened in fear. Icewish ♥ 23:53, December 13, 2012 (UTC) "What do you think has them so upset?" Ness looked at the two. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 00:07, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Link spoke to Epona in Hylain, asking what was wrong. The horse couldn't reply. Icewish ♥ 00:46, December 14, 2012 (UTC) "Press the crystal!" N was excited. Ftaghn Talk 01:48, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Kogari looked at N, "Why? What does it do? And why do you trust a thing ''you just met? People have called me distrustful before, but I don't think I am wrong about not trusting whoever Nin is." He took out his staff, both black and white energy radiating from it. "Ganondorf!" said Epona, kicking in all directions. Icewish ♥ 01:54, December 14, 2012 (UT Kogari remembered his previous expirience with Ganondorf, and creating a sheild of light, as nervous as ever. "Where is he?" asked Link. Icewish ♥ 02:31, December 14, 2012 (UTC) (Ah, forgot my signature again) Kogari looked around, "I have no idea, there's... dark magic all around, he's close, or at least something is close." 02:39, December 14, 2012 (UTC) An invisible enemy punched Link. Quicksilver kicked in teh attacker's direction wildly. Icewish ♥ 02:55, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Kogari looked around wildly, and tried to put a sheild of light around himself. 02:59, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Myrr popped out of nowhere, "what I miss?" he said. Faolanmacduncan 03:11, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Kogari got up with his weak sheild and said, "Um... we're fighting an invisible foe that we ''think is called Ganondorf, I have no idea who you are, but help would be appreciated!" "A invisable foe? Sure! I'll help!" Myrr try to use his hearing to pin down the foe, but failed. Faolanmacduncan 03:19, December 14, 2012 (UTC) (Animals can see him :P) "What are you, blind?" said Icy, annoyed. "He's standing right there." Link turned into a wolf then spotted Ganondorf. He attacked the enemy. Icewish ♥ 03:20, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Myrr saw him, "Oh! I didn't notice him! Silly me!" Myrr jumped on Ganondorf, but he pushed Myrr off easily. Faolanmacduncan 03:23, December 14, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry, thought you said an "invisible" enemy, must've saw wrong) Kogari tried to blast Ganondorf with light, and his sheild broke as he did so. 03:25, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Myrr didn't move. Faolanmacduncan 03:26, December 14, 2012 (UTC) (He's invisible to people, the reason hy the horses freaked out) Ganondorf laughed evily. Icewish ♥ 03:36, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Kogari looked around, "He's not there. Where is he!?!" His shoulder started to feel cold, deathly cold. "Attack to the right of you," said Link. Icewish ♥ 03:44, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Kogari tried to blast the space with light magic, but the blast turned out tinted with dark specks. 03:46, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Ganondorf reflected the attack at Link, but he was able to dodge. Icewish ♥ 03:52, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Kogari stumbled back, clutching his shoulder, "Too.. much... d-d-dark magic." For once, he missed Nin. Link growled at Ganondorf. "Try and attack him with a proper weapon that he can't reflect," said Link. Icewish ♥ 03:57, December 14, 2012 (U Kogari tried to lunge at Ganondorf with his staff, but fell flat on the ground. 03:59, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Epona neighed nervously. "You can do this, Kogari!" she said, but she was unsure if he could understand her. Icewish ♥ 04:02, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Kogari tried to get up, and started emitting dark energy, "Got.. to get rid..." He fell down again, dark energy flowing off of his skin. 04:04, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Link tried to attack Ganondorf, but the dark energy coming from Kogari acted like a sheild and Link was unable to go near it. Icewish ♥ 04:06, December 14, 2012 (UTC) The energy from Kogari started to turn lighter, now a really dark gray, and Kogari tried to get up again, but failed. 04:32, December 14, 2012 (UTC) "Press the crystal!" N was fighting off the enemies. "Nin is light!!" Ftaghn Talk 12:24, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Ness used PK to create a field of fire wher he thought Ganondorf was. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 13:15, December 14, 2012 (UTC) (There is only 1 enemy...) Link was now able to attack Ganondorf. Icewish ♥ 13:35, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Freeze shot mutplie Fusion Flares. Keldeo shot a strong Hydro Pump at Ganondorf. ✰Reshiram✰ Kogari stood up, and stumbled backwards, the magic flowing off of him growing lighter by the second. He ran towards Ganondorf and struck at him with his staff. 15:24, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Ness saw where everyone was focusing their attacks, and attacked again. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 16:22, December 14, 2012 (UTC) A visage of Nin, made of light, erupted from the ground. Reshiram amplified it with his Turboblaze, and the light form smashed the dark Ganondorf, hurting no one else. Ftaghn Talk 20:56, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Ganondorf fled. Icewish ♥ 23:06, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Edme had tried to jump on Ganandorf before he had fled. ✧Edme✧ 23:21, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Link growled, "Come on, we have to find him." Icewish ♥ 23:26, December 14, 2012 (UTC) "But where? He's invisible!" said N. Ftaghn Talk 23:35, December 14, 2012 (UTC) "To you," said Link. "But not to the horses or me." Icewish ♥ 23:41, December 14, 2012 (UTC) "Well lat's go, then!" Ness said. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 23:44, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Quicksilver galloped off and Link and Epona followed. Icewish ♥ 23:46, December 14, 2012 (UTC) N mounted Reshiram and flew after. Ftaghn Talk 23:49, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Ness ran after, "Wait up!" he shouted. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 23:55, December 14, 2012 (UTC) The horses stopped suddenly in a clearing in the forest. Icewish ♥ 00:01, December 15, 2012 (UTC) "Ganondorf?" Ness asked quietly. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 00:05, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Epona kicked over a large stone which revealed a small cave in the ground. Icewish ♥ 00:07, December 15, 2012 (UTC) "Are we going down there?" Ness asked. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 00:10, December 15, 2012 (UTC) "Apparently so," said Link. Icewish ♥ 00:11, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Ness threw a flash of embers into the cave, to light it up. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 00:43, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Link entered the cave. "It's too narrow for the horses to come, leave them here," said Link." Icewish ♥ 00:46, December 15, 2012 (UTC) "I guess we better get going," Ness said hesitantly. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 01:09, December 15, 2012 (UTC) "Hurry," said Link. He used a lanturn to light up the small cave. Icewish ♥ 01:11, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Ness thought he saw a familiar figure in the shadows. "Right... hurry." [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 01:14, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Bats flew over head and the cave seemed to reach a dead end. Icewish ♥ 01:27, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Ness tried to blast the wall with a green bolt of PK. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 01:29, December 15, 2012 (UTC) "Stop," said Link. Icewish ♥ 01:32, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Ness stopped, "Should we go back?" He asked. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 01:35, December 15, 2012 (UTC) "No, just the way you are trying to open the door will cause a cave-in," said Link. Icewish ♥ 01:37, December 15, 2012 (UTC) "Door? Sorry," Ness said. "How do you open it?" He asked. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 01:41, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay